


“i adore you”

by nepenthess



Series: drunk (and) in love [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Drunk calls, F/M, drunk voicemails, drunk!angela, implied happy ending, it’s still 99.99 percent gency so don’t worry, more angst!! but i feel it’s lighter than i miss you lol, sad!genji, take it however you wish, there’s like a tiny bit of pharmercy if you squint lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthess/pseuds/nepenthess
Summary: Two weeks after Genji and Angela break up, a very intoxicated Angela leaves Genji a voicemail.





	“i adore you”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is part two of the drunk (and) in love series i’m writing, so it’ll make more sense of you read part one first :)  
> jdjdjdjd i hope this lives up to your expectations

Genji awoke to sunlight streaming through his apartment blinds. Rolling over, he grabbed his phone and unlocked it, seeing that he had two new voicemails. 

Wiping the last bits of sleep from his eyes. he opened the first one, not surprised to see that it was from Jesse; no doubt about some new assignment that was going to pay well. He didn’t hesitate to scroll past it. 

The second one, however, made Genji freeze and almost drop his phone. 

_Angela called him last night?_

Trying his best to contain the flutters that invaded his stomach and the buzz that came with just seeing her name, he opened the voicemail.

 _“Genji!”_ Angela exclaimed. Though it was hard to hear her because of the background noise - she seemed to have been at a bar - his stomach still did a backflip on hearing his ex-girlfriend say his name with such love in her voice.

“Angie,” Genji muttered out loud. 

“My _liebling_ , my _schätzhen_ , my _herzchen_ ,” She practically sang, giggling as Genji felt his heart break all over again, each word of endearment like a dagger to his chest, slicing apart his heartstrings.

Memories of significant times she’d called him each of those words cropped up in his mind like fresh wounds.

“I called to talk about… Well, I don’t really know what to talk about. We didn’t really talk, did we? We were too busy. But it was nice. Comfortable…” 

Genji could imagine her; could picture her clear as day, hunched down at a bar table, whispering into the mic as she said, “Not like this _dummkopf_ who’s talking my ear off. Well, of course, not literally, because ears can’t be talked off, obviously.”

After a pause, she giggled, and his heart skipped a beat. Despite her being drunk, she was still as adorable as ever.

There was another pause, filled with loud music and talking in the background.

“So Ana told me that if I was lonely - which I am - i could get myself a puppy from the shelter! I was super happy about that, but then I realised that, well, I don’t have time. So I got sad again, because I saw this really cute puppy dog that reminded me of you, Genji, and I just thought it was the sweetest little thing. I think you wouldn’t like him though, because you’d get jealous of the dog because you’re cute like that.”

Genji’s heart practically melted. She was still the person who knew him the best, and that would never change.

“Oh yes, and speaking of dogs, Moira was such a bitch at work today, like uh, print your own research papers out, bitch! But unfortunately, Fareeha was there to restrain me so I couldn’t do any permanent damage. She’s really strong and she has a lot of muscles. She’s also, um, decently attractive, I must say. Her biceps are probably bigger than my head…”Angela trailed off, probably thinking of this Fareeha person.

Genji scoffed, jealousy bubbling up in him. His muscles were definitely bigger than hers anyway. Hmm. He had to do some research on her.

“Oh! I remember what I wanted to talk about now! I wanted to return the favour to you, since you drunk-called me and made me cry. Except this is a voicemail, but it’s good enough, I think.”

He froze. He made her cry?

“Anyway, I just wanted to say that I love you, miss you, wish that we were still together and I love piña coladas. Love you Genji!” 

The recording ended there, but Genji’s questions didn’t.

Was she okay? What happened to her after she ended the call? Did her friends drive her home? Was she safe? Did she really mean it when she said all those things about loving him and missing him? 

He groaned and flopped down on his bed. His head hurt, and so did his heart. 

Genji rolled onto his side, reminiscing about the good old days, Angela at his side when he was reckless and got injured, Angela cuddled into his chest watching a movie, Angela singing a German lullaby when he couldn’t sleep…

He missed her. So much it hurt.

But this was better for her. Better for the both of them. 

When he had broken up with Angela, Genji had reasoned that he wouldn’t have to worry about her as much, and she about him, but honestly it seemed as if he worried more about her now, as he so rarely saw her.

At least the fact that she still loved him warmed his heart. 

Another admittedly stupid reason that he had broken up with Angela was that she couldn’t protect herself, which was a blatant lie on his part. He’d fallen for a fighter, after all, and Angela would never give up on anything. 

(Additionally, he’s seen her use a knife, and he’d never been more scared and turned on at the same time.)

_Why did he break up with the love of his life?_

Just for a few measly bullshit reasons? 

God, how could he been so stupid?

He grabbed his phone, fingers trembling as he punched in the numbers he knew all too well. He would get her forgiveness and her hand in his if it killed him.

The line rang twice.

A raspy voice spoke. “Hello?” Angela said groggily.

Genji’s heart fluttered. He felt so high.

“Who is this?”

“Angela, it’s me. I just called to tell you that I fucking adore you and I’m so, so sorry.”

There was a pause, then a sigh.

“Oh, Genji.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :DD  
> feel free to drop kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this  
> constructive criticism is definitely welcomed  
> have a nice day!
> 
> p.s. i’m working on a maybe prequel rn so keep an eye out for that if i do end up writing it :3


End file.
